hi_puppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie
My story: Before the circus Mum's gone...forever...the twolegs...they took revenge...those colourfull twolegs from which's circus she had escaped, making them lose tons of gold pills (money) . She was going to the bins to get us food...that's always been our main food source...she usually takes maximum an hour...the more time she takes, the longer she's searched for food,and the less food she finds. But this time...it was different... She went there as usual...but 2/31ths of a moon later, she still wasn't back... That's wasn't normal...something was wrong...but me, Kiara, and Dad still waited. We waited untill moonfall, when it suddenly happened...I was feeling sleepy and my eyes started closing, even though I was trying to fight against it...and then I heard it...a lullaby, caught in the wind, the one Mum sang every time I went to sleep...caught in the wind as if the sky had sung it...and then I realised. I looked up, and there, in the dark blue sky, I saw her...Mum...her cashmere pelt shining over the galaxies, and her angel-blue eyes watching over us...and, tired as I was...I gave way and fell fast asleep. It's the first time I've slept so peacefully...but it's horrible to wake up and realise she's gone; then remember her watching over me last night and realise that she'll always be there for me. I've got to find out which twoleg killed her...it can only be them, there's no danger in going to the bins : no roads to cross, just a passage through a meadow that seperates our bush-nest from the fence behind which there's the bin. My first sight of her among the stars made me think of that. I'm going to find her...she at least deserves to be buried. My pouch's full of food : berries and seeds from the forest, that, though they're rare and so relished, are very filling. Kiara and Dad're scared that what happened to Mum'll happen to me... I'm running through the meadow as fast as I can, and I jump high over the fence, surprising even myself with my physical skills, which I never tested properly before. I can see mum's tail...she...her head...it's dented in,as if someone had dropped something heavy on her...and her temple has exploded...I was right, it was the twolegs... the boot mark on her right front paw proves it... I'm dragging her across the meadow...I need a perfect place to bury her...that sunny poppy patch over there would be great.I drag her over there, dig a hole carefully, bury her in it, and close up the hole; being carefull to put the grass and poppies back exactly as they were. I look back to check I left no easily found material or scented trail. Some of her fur snagged on the fence. I go and take it, eat all the food in my pouch, and put the fur in there instead. The fur's as soft as an angel's wings. I'm walking home. I just feel sooooo peacefull... And then, there they are...the twolegs with Mum's scent one them!!! The lurch towards me and hit out...my head feels like it's on fire... Everything's suddenly blurry...Kiara and Dad...twolegs...metal-barred nests...strange colourfull twolegs...me sacrifying myself to let Kiara and Dad get away...throwing the pouch and Dad catching it...Dad and Kiara running away, (their last glance at me in a natural-coloured pelt,) with their eyes full of tears... The circus I stare at everything around me as it focuses...everything is colourfull...I'm on sand...I cripple in tears thinking of how under this roof I'll never see Mum again as my feet give way, but the twolegs force me to my feet with a whip...I'm a new circus attraction... Life's boring... I haven't seen Mum for 26 moons now...they let me out, but only during the day, and under a special glass that lets you see out but not others see in...I don't exactly know why. But yesterday the twolegs had the strange idea of colouring me in purple...probably to make me more successfull...and bring them more gold pills (money) . I'm allowed outside in the startlight...the twolegs are performing in front of an audience of 1000 00000 people...such a great thing that they let me out...even if I'm attached to sme metal post by a chain... Mum looks so happy to see me...though I think she's finding it hard to recognise who I am except someone that seems to look at her...she must just be happy to see another cat that casts his attention towards her...I call out her name to get her attention "Mum!!!" . Ok, I think she's realised it's me...she's crying in happiness...I tell her everything that happened since the circus. I have to come back in...my first show as a purple feline...and it's gonna be cast worldwide...what monsters could like this show?!? Moons have passed since my pelt was dyed...and after 5 total dyings, the colour seems to have become permanent...(this is why : his fur, like hair, grows from glands. In that gland is all the info about my hair cells as in to create more. All this dying, since the circus people didn't really care about animals, was done with a very strong dye, which, at each dying, thinnened the skin between the gland from which came the fur. And after a while, the dye penetrated the gland, changing it so as for his fur to not get longer than 2 cm (that the end of the fur break off when it passes this length) , and that it permanently stayed the colour it was dyed (growing in that colour too) ) . This also made his daughter Blankkit inherit from his feeble glands, since when she was 3 moons old, while she wandered around the dump, a builder working on a nearby house in construction dropped a pot of dark pink paint on her, which changed her pelt the same way it did for him, including the tar on the side of the pot spotting her fur. Once the paint and tar was washed off these changes were immediately visible, and it changed her apprentice name to Scarletpaw, making her new warrior name become Scarletberry. Revenge Then one day, a starry night,it happens. Mum has mysteriously disappeared... And then I hear it. My father's voice screaming a war cry. Wolves, dogs, felines, and even a group of bears' war cries follow, while they all run in my direction. They raid the circus camp, letting every animal free, taking everything they can...I join in. Then I see him. The one who whipped me during all my trainings. He's got something black in his hands, aiming it at me. I run toawrds him dashing from side to side, leap at his head, scorching his face, blinding his eyes, hearing his screams of agony. This is...FUN!!! The hot blood splurting on me like hot water in a jacuzzi. His screams like music to my ears. The pus from his blinded eyes' smell like sweet rose perfume. I think madness is dawning over. We killed all of the twolegs. I killed 3/4 of them, of course. Dad's praising me about scorching the twoleg's face, since his name is Scorch. But that isn't the big problem...the problem is that...after having washed the blood off my pelt, my longest furr and half of my spots/stripes's glands got stained red and changed to a permanent blood-red. Kiara, Dad and me have made a vow. That whatever bad happens to us, we'll kill the one that did it. We now form the Assassins Tribe. We'll kill any badly intentioned animal or twoleg (unless they have a reason) . Of course, persuading Kiara to actually become an official assassin was quite hard. But the twolegs fight kind of made us all have a piece of madness in our mind. Though it affected her the least. And for the attack, Mum helped plan it, telling them all that had happened and other usefull info. Laylonnie Laylonnie...she's such a magnificent cat. Her crystal-purple shiny eyes...her beige-orange striped toirtoiseshell pelt... her swaying sunny hair...her heart-pink nose...and her perfume...one of roses and lilacs and all the nice-smelling flowers of the world... She's a kittypet, I know that well...her collar and daily-changed ribbons certify it...but they look so nice on her. She had a mate...but he betrayed her...I just couldn't stand him saying that to her. So I defended her. And then became her new mate. She's also been so mysterious about her kittypet nest that I decided to follow her. She lives in a palace where the ground is shiny, flat, and opaque (her house's floor and terraced garden have one same attached glass floor) . The trees, bushes, and plants inside and in her garden are made of crystals (are in coloured glass and crystal) . She has a loving twoleg owner couple of which I discovered the names. There're also black-and-white twolegs that walk around all day but all seem to have no particular name. Sadly one of these tried to shoo me away...and regretted it, since I defigured his face (not forever, he had an operation a month later and came back normal) . IT WAS BADLY INTENTIONED, DON'T YOU REALISE?!?!? When I said this to the Powerpaws and Wildclan & Silverclan, they found it hard to believe, but when Laylonnie appeared with a shiny crystal on her collar, they saw I was telling the truth (it was just like the ground at her twolegs nest) .